devonplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Red (formerly named Red Bird) is the main protagonist of the Angry Birds franchise and one of the main characters of the DevonPlays franchise. He is a red cardinal who leads his flock to victory on getting the eggs back from their arch-rivals, the Bad Piggies who keep stealing them every day. Appearance Red is actually a southern cardinal with a yellow beak, apricot/peach belly, three black tail feathers and large eyebrows (this explains why people call Red eyebrows). He also has red feathers and three dark red dots on each side of his face. Counterparts * Samba Red * Space Red * Luke Skywalker * Pilot Luke * Endor Luke * Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight * Anakin Skywalker Podracer Episode I * Anakin Skywalker Jedi Padawan Episode II * Anakin Skywalker Sith Appreantice Episode III Personality Red is known to have anger issues most of the time, especially when the eggs get stolen by the pigs. However, there are times where he feels other emotions, such as sadness, joy, and fear. He is also sometimes extremely bossy at times towards his own flock. His girlfriend tries her best to make it less of a problem. This made him the leader of the flock of birds and make them successful on getting their eggs back. Nonetheless, he can be very protective and helpful to any bird. Relationships There is a relationship page for Red above. Gallery There is a gallery page for Red above. Trivia * Red appears as the first bird in every game, but Angry Birds Stella. * Red's running gag is his anger issues. * Red is based on a lot of characters who have anger issues. ** Red is similar to Keith, since they're known to be hotheads. ** Red is also similar to Fuse from Oddbods, since they're always angry over something. ** He is also similar to Anger from Inside Out, since they are angry all the time. ** He is similar to Mario from the Super Mario franchise, because they are the main character of their franchise and they have red on them. ** Red and Jesse from Minecraft: Story Mode are similar, because they have male and female reflections. ** Red is based on Donald Duck from the Mickey Mouse franchise, as they are both male birds who get angry at times. * Red is one of the two birds who is named after a color, the other is Silver. * He is also the only male bird named after a color. * Red is one of the red characters of the DevonPlays franchise, the others are Blocky, Blood, Terence, TNT, Brick, Po, Mario, the Red Fiends, Inferno Pig, Evil Headband, and Dragontooth. * Red is Devon's favorite Angry Bird and favorite male bird. * Red is the only member of his flock to have a clone (in this case, Sword Spirit in Angry Birds Epic). * Although Red leads his own flock, many other birds have either their own flock or substitute Red by leading his flock. Category:Characters Category:Angry Birds Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Red Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters With Relatives Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Revived Category:Best Fiends Characters Category:Featured Articles